Recuerdos
by Luna Carya
Summary: YAOI 3x4 Oneshots, proyecto anual. Varias historias cortas acerca de Trowa y Quatre. [195 palabras cada una] [COMPLETO 12 de 12]
1. Agosto

**RECUERDO EN AGOSTO...**

****

**Por Sakura Sumeragi**

* * *

Recuerdo nuestra primera vez, después de una reunión.

Ahí estaba yo, entre los científicos y el personal, pero apartado a la vez.

No se dio cuenta cuando llegué, y no me acerqué cuando lo vi.

Cuando terminó la reunión, sólo quedamos él y yo.

Era inevitable seguir poniendo distancia.

- Quatre... - él se dio vuelta, pero no pude decir nada... porque lo besé.

Sentí mis labios desesperados contra los suyos, sus manos en mi nuca pidiendo más.

Acaricié el interior de su boca, nuestras lenguas se fundieron.

Mis manos se dirigieron hacia su cintura.

Nos tendimos en una mesa... me dejó seguir... la ropa estaba de más...

Piel contra piel, le besé todo el cuerpo...

Por su temblor, supe que me había llevado su virginidad.

- Te amo Trowa -.

Claro que fue también la última vez que lo hicimos.

Fue así no porque la muerte, la guerra, o la sociedad se interpusiera.

Fue por mi temor a querer a alguien, a sentirme correspondido... me alejé.

Ahora cuando lo recuerdo, me odio intensamente...

Ya no habrá otra oportunidad... él me la daría...

'Te amo Trowa'

- Te amo Quatre -.

Pero estoy agonizando... solo...

* * *

_¿Qué tal? Éste lo hice después de leer un fanfic en el que la chica decía que había un reto de escribir uno en 195 palabras. Y pues esto es lo que me resultó._

_Está desde el POV de Trowa... porque me identifico con él en la serie y en éste fic sobretodo._

_De éste sí que no habrá continuación, oneshot y así quedará... además de que tengo mayores y mejores planes para ellos. Los adoro, sencillamente están hechos el uno para el otro... ¿entonces por qué los hago sufrir?_

_Pongan su review... si quieren... no sé ustedes, pero después de escribir esto me he quedado algo triste... si ustedes también, díganme..._

_He estado pensando y creo que voy a hacer varios 195's, serán 12, uno_ para cada mes empezando, como en el título, ahora en agosto.


	2. Septiembre

**RECUERDO EN SEPTIEMBRE**

****

**Por Sakura Sumeragi**

_

* * *

_

_- bla bla bla __- __parlamentos_

_"na na na" __pensamientos_

* * *

"Nunca me había sentido tan nervioso en toda mi vida". Miraba mi reflejo vistiendo un frac negro en el espejo, mientras me ajustaba la corbata.

Realicé el resto de los preparativos y me dirigí al lugar acordado para la ceremonia sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía, era un día tan importante.

Llegué y poco después él, Quatre, mi persona más amada, en un frac blanco, una rosa roja en la solapa... tal como lo había imaginado desde que me enamoré de él.

Comenzó la ceremonia, amigos, familiares, todos a quienes conocía estaban ahí, felices por el curso de los acontecimientos.

- Acepto - respondió mi sonriente ángel, una palabra que tanto había deseado escuchar.

- Acepto -. Los sentimientos dominaron mis reflejos, y todo estaba hecho.

Y tras la fiesta, abandonada antes de que acabara, fue momento de partir a la luna de miel.

- Que encuentren felicidad en su unión - fueron las palabras de Wufei.

- ¡Nos tendrán que contar todo lo que hicieron! ¡Con detalles! - dijo Duo.

- Nos veremos - Heero, tan expresivo como siempre.

- Mucha suerte - dije mientras Quatre salía con su nueva esposa. "Debí decírtelo".

_

* * *

_

_La segunda historia. Creo que no es tan triste, pero es que es así como me llegó la idea._

_Sigue en pie lo de hacer las 12 historias, ¡espero reviews! Pongan uno ¿sí? ¡No se tardan ni un poco!_


	3. Octubre

**RECUERDO EN OCTUBRE**

**Por Sakura Sumeragi**

-No te vayas... por favor, te necesito...-

Esas eran tus palabras la noche antes de mi próxima misión.

-Pero es importante, tengo que ir, es por el bien de las colonias y la Tierra, y lo sabes-

-¡No quiero! Quédate conmigo... ¿acaso las colonias son más importantes que nosotros?- decías mientras me abrazabas con toda la fuerza e intensidad de tu angustia.

-Quatre...-

-Trowa- hundías tu rostro en mi pecho -no quiero perderte, no quiero arriesgarme a no volverte a ver- levanté tu barbilla y había lágrimas en tus ojos.

-Ahora no me iré- al mirar tus húmedos y dolorosos ojos, supe que después no habría vuelta atrás, mi decisión estaba hecha.

-¿En serio? ¿No me dejarás solo?- y el calor de tu cuerpo y la dulzura de tus labios me impidieron abandonarte.

Y toda la noche reclamé y recorrí tu silueta, entonces estaba convencido de que así, juntos, todo marcharía bien, pasara lo que pasara después.

-Te amo tanto Quatre...- te dije mientras dormías entre mis brazos.

Y no quiero pensar en lo que sentiste a la mañana siguiente cuando no me encontraste.

"... pero es que nada se puede anteponer a una misión".

* * *

_¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!_

_Lady Une Barton, claro que serguiré con el proyecto y espero que estén entendibles, como son pocas palabras las que se pueden usar, creo que estoy dejando algunas cosas al aire..._

_Suna y Artemis, estos fanfics son así de cortos por que todo comenzó como respuesta a un reto de 195 palabras XD así que estoy teniendo mucho cuidado de no pasarme. También es como un entrenamiento para otros fanfics en los que me ando por las ramas ¬.¬_

_DBZHobbit, you're my first english reader O.o I didn't expect that to hapen n.n it makes me very happy_

_Y... bueno, creo que todos los fanfics serán tristes. Lo siento, pero es que de pronto me llega la inspiración triste, y justamente con estos chicos... si me encanta esta pareja, ¿por qué los hago sufrir? No lo sé... cosas que pasan..._

_Ah, sí, cambién un poco el fanfic anterior, sólo al final. No había quedado contenta . tuve que hacerlo._

_Entonces, espero que me escriban algo, ¡nos veremos el próximo mes!_


	4. Noviembre

**RECUERDO EN NOVIEMBRE**

**Por Sakura Sumeragi**

Después de todo, es cierto. Aquellas veces placenteras que dormimos juntos, aquellas veces que tomé tu cuerpo, mientras pronunciabas mi nombre,

-Ah... Trowa... te amo-

Cuando pienso en todo lo que me entregaste, no sólo tu cuerpo, sino tu corazón, tu tiempo, tu amor y atención,

-Hm-

Incluso cuando estaba enfermo y tú estuviste a mi lado todo el tiempo,

-Trowa, tienes que ponerte bien, quiero que te recuperes-

Yo sólo guardaba un silencio que te envenenaba, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, no está en mis patrones de conducta.

Finalmente me decidí, había sido suficiente de aquello,

-Adiós Quatre-

-¿Qué dices? ¿A dónde vas?-

Tú siempre preocupándote por todos los demás, sobretodo por mí,

-No lo sé, pero ya no nos volveremos a ver más-

-Pero, Trowa...- te acercabas a mí.

-¿Qué no lo entiendes? Fuiste sólo un juguete para mí. La guerra ha terminado, no necesito más de ti- te empujé, creo que caíste.

Cerré la puerta para que no me vieras llorar. Me fui lejos de ti, no pensaba, sólo corrí.

-Lo utilicé sin compasión. Y a pesar de haber descubierto la verdad en mí, no merezco estar a su lado-.

* * *

_¡Qué lindura de fic! ¿no les parece? Pues a mí no, realmente no me gustó mucho..._

_Bien, pues ¿qué comentarles? Primero, como ven, ya han sido muchos fics en los que Trowa es medio patán... lo bueno es que a partir de ahora alguien diferente será quien sufrirá. Ya es hora de hacerle justicia a Quatre._

_Si pueden y tienen un tiempecito, déjenme su review, no importa si es un regaño, una mentada de madre o lo que sea, sabré manejarlo._


	5. Diciembre

**RECUERDO EN DICIEMBRE**

**Por Sakura Sumeragi**

* * *

Un amor sencillo pero apasionado entre dos personas es un lazo que nunca se olvida, nunca pasa de largo.

-Siempre te voy a amar Trowa-

-Y yo a ti Quatre, eres lo que da vida a mi existir-

Nuestras promesas de amor eterno, que tanto deseaba que se cumplieran, vivir contigo, morir contigo, pasar la eternidad sólo contigo.

Eras lo único que tenía fijo, el puerto al cual regresaba cada vez.

-No importa a dónde vaya, Quatre, pienso en ti todo el tiempo-

-Me haces muy feliz cuando dices eso-

Y sí, cada día que estábamos juntos me demostrabas todo lo que me decías.

También me entregué a ti y te amé como nunca había imaginado que fuera posible.

Nos acostábamos juntos y muchas veces no dormíamos. Fuera que físicamente te contara lo que sentía, o que sólo habláramos en la oscuridad.

-¿Eres mío?-

-Sólo tuyo Trowa, y no me cansaré de repetirlo todos los días-

Despertaba y ahí estabas, acariciaba tu mejilla y te bebía con la mirada, hasta que el sueño te devolvía a mí, y entonces verdaderamente amanecía en mi mundo.

-Trowa, he conocido a alguien...-

Y mi mundo dejó de girar.

* * *

_¿Qué les dije? Ya era demasiado contra Quatre, Trowa merecía un escarmiento... __En fin, pues cuéntenme qué les pareció este fic, ¡déjen un review y hagan mi día! Que lo necesito... también hoy subiré otro fic, que no es de GW, pero a ver si pueden pasar a leerlo._

_En mi profile había puesto que para este mes sería un fic doble o más largo para este mes, pero... bueno hice ése otro, así que la promesa de algo más largo puede ser hasta el último, espero._


	6. Enero

**RECUERDO EN ENERO**

**_Por Sakura Sumeragi_**

* * *

Camino por estos pasillos que contienen tantos recuerdos de los mejores momentos de mi vida. Aquella habitación donde por primera vez vi y toqué todo el esplendor de tu cuerpo, las escaleras por las cuales alguna vez subí buscándote durante uno de nuestros juegos, que llevan al lugar en donde me señalaste nuestras estrellas, donde prometiste que hasta que dejaran de brillar estarías conmigo...

Me pregunto si ahora serán hoyos negros, destruyendo lo que les rodea, al tiempo que emiten esta energía desesperada por una respuesta, por que todo vuelva a ser como antes...

No lo soporto más. Te has ido con aquella persona, hombre o mujer, no me importa, ya no estás conmigo...

¿Por qué Quatre? ¿Fue todo una broma, una mentira? Sí, eres una falsa visión de todo lo que me mantenía vivo...

Ya no importa... así como has desaparecido, también lo harán los recuerdos... Sólo hace falta esta chispa, que con un movimiento me encargaré de producir.

Mientras camino dejando atrás mi punzantes memorias ardiendo, también dejo atrás lo que fui contigo y para ti. Nuevamente recupero mi identidad, el Nanashi ha vuelto,

"Hermosa... qué hermosa es mi soledad, nunca me traicionará".

* * *

_Primero que nada, perdón por subir este capítulo tan tarde, pero es que salí de vagaciones y qué remedio..._

_Este una especie de continuación para el mes anterior, sólo para hilar este año nuevo con el recién fallecido. Además, pues... XD me ha gustado hacer sufrir a Trowa, ¡y nadie le hace daño a Quatre ni a ningún uke sin que yo tome venganza por ello! Aunque haya sido yo misma quien lo haya provocado... Lo cual me deja algo confundida, y pensando que también necesito una reprimenda severa._

_Sé que estos pequeños fics no son absolutamente claros, pero pienso, "si no se va a invertir tiempo leyendo, que se ocupe pensarlo y comprenderlo". Además me gusta dejar las cosas con una especie de velo, creo que es ya como mi estilo._

_¡Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews!_


	7. Febrero

**RECUERDO EN FEBRERO**

_**Por Sekari Sumeragi**_

* * *

Estamos aquí de nuevo, frente a frente, piel contra piel.  
-Trowa... esto es aún mejor... contigo...  
Caricias, besos, manos, se confunden entre nosotros, he vuelto al único lugar para mí, donde la ropa estorba...  
Sus brazos me reciben y sus manos me desean, hace tanto que no sentía así.  
En un movimiento, su camisa y la mía desaparecen en la oscuridad de la alcoba, ya no puedo pensar, sólo el instinto manda... el instinto y el calor que sólo un sentimiento puede despertar.  
-Más rápido... más fuerte... así... ¡AH!  
Y con un último impulso, nos liberamos entre nosotros.  
-Eso ha sido... fabuloso... Trowa, sólo contigo es así.  
Lo miro fijamente, no creo a mis oídos.  
¿Cómo has dicho-pregunto, con la esperanza de que las cosas no sean así.  
-Te juro que no fue nada, no hubo más afecto que al dar la mano, no sentí nada, ni con ella ni con nadie más que contigo- pero no me quedo a escuchar más.  
¡Trowa! Vuelve, por favor, te necesito...  
Y pensar que llegué a considerar este asunto más allá que lujuria y carnalidad momentánea... pero es que con él la realidad pierde sentido, y yo también.

* * *

_XD No he podido evitar hacerlos pelear de nuevo, ahora tocaron los celos... pero ya veremos cómo se soluciona esto¿pueden creer que ya tengo el último capítulo, pero ni idea de lo que voy a hacer para el próximo mes:P Todo es como vaya saliendo.  
__**Valsed**, ni modo, no puedo escribir cada quincena XP apenas la presión de cada mes me es suficiente para que la creatividad venga a mí... pero mira el lado bueno, ya faltan 5 meses._

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews, también leeré sus historias a la brevedad posible, palabra de fanwriter._


	8. Marzo

**RECUERDO EN MARZO**

_**Por Sekari Sumeragi**_

* * *

Te extraño... Quatre, te extraño tanto.

Tu cabello, tu aroma, tus manos, vives en todo lo que veo y eres todo en lo que pienso. Me persigue el recuerdo de las noches húmedas a tu lado, de tu aliento mezclándose con el mío y nuestros cuerpos en perfecta unión acompasada.

No puedo detener mi mano, con cada uno de estos ansiosos movimientos, que me traen memorias de mi piel en tu piel, siento como el mundo gira y sólo veo la luz de lo que dejaste en mi memoria, lo que dejé en tu cuerpo.  
Una vez me sentí morir, cuando pensaba que no podía poseerte. Otra me sentí miserable, cuando pensaba que no podía retenerte. Y ahora me siento rabiar, porque decidí abandonarte. He sido yo quien te tomó, y he sido yo quien te ha dejado... y soy yo quien se miente para seguir viviendo.

¿Por qué Quatre?  
¿Por amor?  
¿Compromiso?  
¿En qué es mejor que yo?  
Podrías buscar por toda la galaxia y a través del tiempo, y nunca encontrarás a alguien que te ame como yo, sabes que tu lugar es aquí conmigo.

Iré por ti, volverás a mí, ya verás.

* * *

Ioshi! Otro mes, otro capítulo.  
Seriamente, he estado pensando que voy a continuar mis demás fics sólo cuando termine con éste. ¿Me creerían si les digo que este capítulo me costó muchísimo trabajo? Es decir, me estoy volviendo de pocas palabras, muy muy pocas. Con lo cual creo que estoy alcanzando mi meta.

_Prometida de Quatre_, nn qué bien que te gusten los capítulos cortos, me estoy esmerando mucho en ello, y ya sólo faltan 4 capítulos y luego... luego tendré que juntar voluntad y escribir de los demás. Y luego pasaré a leer tu fic de nuevo, que con el movimiento que ha tenido... no he podido leerlo uu  
_Vale_, O.o que te han hecho llorar... entonces se ha cumplido el cometido de este fic XD No, no es cierto, aunque creo que en alguno por ahí me salió una lagrimita de emoción...


	9. Abril

**RECUERDO EN ABRIL**

_**Por Sekari Sumeragi**_

* * *

Lo vi jugando con los niños en el jardín del frente, con la hermosa sonrisa que mantiene siempre desde que comencé este asunto. 

Camina a la banca donde está Ella. Hablan por unos momentos, luego él se mete en la casa, prometiendo volver pronto.

No veo qué es lo que hace, pero finalmente llega al quinto piso, a su oficina con vista al jardín, y sale al balcón. Los niños han entrado, es muy tarde como para que sigan fuera.

Estaba demasiado atento en la visión de su figura al atardecer, que apenas noté que había subido a la baranda del balcón y miraba perdidamente al suelo. Cerró los ojos, aflojó su cuerpo...

"Sabía que lo harías" dijo Quatre mientras daba vuelta entre mis brazos.

"¿Desde cuándo me notaste?"

"Primero no lo creía, pero supe que me observabas desde el principio... ¿Por qué?" me mira directamente... no resisto cuando lo hace.

"Porque... soy un estúpido, al mirarte pensaba que era yo quien estaba contigo, y no" me detengo avergonzado y retiro mi vista, pero recupera el contacto visual al tocar mi mejilla. Durante todo este tiempo no se ha separado de mí...

"Aún te quiero"


	10. Mayo

**RECUERDO EN MAYO **

_Por Sekari Sumeragi_

* * *

Desde el día que te vi, algo me dijo que debía seguirte, que era parte de mi misión el protegerte. No es que lo necesitaras, también me di cuenta de lo fuerte y determinado que eres.  
Después de que recuperé mis recuerdos de ti, y de todo lo que significaba la guerra, fue que me di cuenta de que no quería separarme nunca de tu lado. Pero también estabas herido, no parabas de culparte, a pesar de que te hice saber que lo hice porque tú significabas más para mí que mi propia vida.  
Y es ahora que te tengo entre mis brazos que me corrijo: tú significas más para mí que mi vida, pero quiero vivir para ti, quiero vivir y estar ahí para ti cuando sea que me necesites.

"Aún te quiero", ésa mirada tuya... ésa que me puede...  
"Y yo a ti, Quatre", subes tus brazos hasta mi cuello, me abrazas y siento tu nariz y tus labios en mi cuello, no puedo detenerme, te rodeo por la cintura, y al fin te lo puedo decir, "Por eso, porque eres lo más importante para mí, te voy a liberar, necesitamos seguir adelante".

* * *

_  
El mes pasado no pude actualizar este capítulo porque... bueno, lo clásico, las ocupaciones de la escuela y todo. Pero vean el lado positivo: este mes son dos capítulos n.n_


	11. Junio

**RECUERDO EN JUNIO**

_Por Sekari Sumeragi_

_

* * *

_

Quatre,

No creas que esto son solamente palabras, ni que estoy escapando de ti. Si por mí fuera me quedaría contigo mientras quisieras tenerme, incluso después y envejecer juntos. Acariciaba ésa idea con todos los sentimientos que me permitiste encontrar.

Pero no podrá ser. Tienes una buena esposa, hermosos hijos, parece estereotipado, pero así es como he visto, ella te ama y te hace bien. Tienes que ocuparte de ser el heredero Winner, y seguir adelante con tu vida.  
En nuestros mundos actuales no hay lugar en uno para el otro.

Esta es mi despedida. Quiero que sepas que nunca había sido tan feliz como tú me hiciste, eres lo que menos esperaba, y lo que más había deseado sin saberlo.

Siempre estaré contigo, aunque sólo sea cuidándote desde tu memoria. Has sido lo más importante para mí, y prometo recordarte cuando sienta felicidad y alguna calidez dentro de mí.

Déjame ir, con el pasado, con lo que te hizo la guerra.  
Si te causa dolor, no me recuerdes, yo haré lo mismo. Te libero para que seas feliz, yo lo seré por haberte amado, por saber que existes.

Hasta siempre, mi ángel,  
tu Trowa

* * *

Este es el "remake" del capítulo de Junio, no había quedado muy convencida al respecto.  
Es preferible que lo lean de nuevo para terminar de entender el siguiente y último capítulo.  
Gracias por sus reviews y sobretodo por su apoyo durante todo este año, en el cual espero haber progresado en cuanto a calidad de redacción de alguna manera. 


	12. Julio

**RECUERDO EN JULIO**

_Por Sekari Sumeragi_

* * *

Hoy lo he visto de nuevo. Y de nuevo me quedé sin palabras. Él tiene ése efecto en mí, aunque es a quien puedo decir más en diez minutos que a otra persona en diez años.  
Esperaba que nuestro encuentro fuera dentro de mucho más tiempo, pero creo que ha sido inevitable. 

Me obligué a confesarle que hay algo que nunca pude cumplir con él.  
No esperaba ninguna respuesta, no en esta situación.

Nunca pude olvidarlo. Nunca dejé de seguirlo, observándolo desde las sombras en silencio, mirándolo rodeado de felicidad que no podía compartir, pero que yo había causado.  
Nunca pude ni quise encontrar a alguien más, ni ver vida después de él.

¿Me habrá olvidado? Confío que sí, pero espero que no... y espero también que no pase mucho antes de nuestro siguiente encuentro para saber qué tiene que decirme de todo lo que tuve que mentirle.

¿Cómo olvidarlo? No a él, con miradas que decían todo, que me comprendió desde aquél día después de la reunión, con un alma hermosa manifestada en la blancura de su piel, ahora también de su cabello, alma que al fin descansa de todas las batallas...

Espérame, Quatre.

_

* * *

__Owari __

* * *

_

Agradecimientos:  
A todos quienes a lo largo de este año han leído cada capítulo,  
A quienes han dejado un review,  
A quienes me han apoyado para seguir escribiendo,  
A quien me ha corregido mis faltas de redacción, ortografía y estilo, le agradezco además por darme ánimos, y aún después de aquél tenso momento cuando nos vimos por última vez, guardo un grato recuerdo de nuestro tiempo juntas.

**_GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES POR LEER Y POR SU APOYO DURANTE ESTE AÑO_**


End file.
